Pathetica
by M.J. Hayden
Summary: [Yaoi] [UA] Ella era una muñeca, él un ángel en el infierno.


**Disclaimer:** Pokémon no me pertenece es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri .

****Notas de autor: ****Par empezar, este fic no tiene que ver con el hecho que odio a Sapp... no totalmente al menos, pero después de leer en un fic que le disparó a Steven... bien, esta es mi venganza. Ryuu, con mucho cariño para tu personaje favorita c:

**Advertencias: **Posible OoC. Violencia, mutilaciones, muerte de un personaje, problemas mentales, traumas, sangre... meh(?

**Alerta roja: Si vienes a joder porque no te gusta el yaoi considera que lanzaré una maldición sobre ti.**

**Gracias.**

* * *

><p><em>"¿El amor no existe para hacer a la gente feliz?"<em>- Charlie Brow

Sapphire sonrió estirandose en su cama, podía escuchar a los vecinos con sus fiestas mientras ella se encontraba ahí cubierta hasta la nariz con su edredón favorito. Sus padres habían decidido ir al cine y ella había preferido ordenar comida chatarra para quedarse en casa adelantando sus deberes. Había tenido una llamada de atención por parte de su maestro y no quería quedar como la tonta recién llegada, ni mucho menos que Ruby se burlara de ella por eso. Así que quería estudiar un poco antes de dormir.

Frunció un poco el ceño al recordar a Ruby, su vecino tenía una indudable aura peligrosa que repelía a los demás, pero Sapp pensaba que estaban exagerando, después de todo ¿que podía hacer un chico de quince años? ¿Matarlos con una charla acerca del último videojuego que compró?

—Ojalá Toro pudiera entrar— pensó estirandose para tomar un pedazo de pizza, el queso derretido le hizo casi babear mientras lo tomaba entre los dedos para comérselo—, y no hubiera tantos programas basura en la televisión.

Se rindió intentando encontrar algo decente que ver y apagó la tv mientras volvía a darse la vuelta entre las sábanas. Su teléfono celular le indicó que tenía un nuevo mensaje y se extrañó de no reconocer el número.

«¿Podemos vernos esta noche? Tengo algo que decirte»

«¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo tienes mi número?»

«Me gustaría tratar esto en persona, pero te lo diré: me gustas»

«¿Esto es una broma? Dejaré de contestar sino me dices quién eres, idiota».

«Ven al parque»

Sapphire le frunció el ceño al aparato y decidida a olvidar aquello estaba por aventarlo cuando un quinto mensaje llegó.

«Soy Steven»

Las mejillas se le tiñeron de rosa y de inmediato se las golpeó con fuerza.

—¡No seas estúpida!— Se regañó mirando el mensaje otra vez, ¿Steven la quería? Eso era muy extraño, pero por alguna razón hacía a su corazón dar una carrera desbocado.

Se mordió el labio y se levantó para tomar un suéter, no podía dejar esperándolo aún cuando ella no correspondiera a sus sentimientos. Tenía que ser sincera y reconocer, que de forma extraña había terminado enamorándose de Ruby.

Sapphire se detuvo cuando estaba por salir, se mordió el labio indecisa si dejar una nota o no, pero decidió que aquello sería rápido así que tomó la llave de repuesto y salió cerrando la puerta tras de ella. Afuera estaba helado, pero no le molestó la sensación ni el ver como su aliento se convertía en una nube blanca.

Caminó en dirección al parque notando que -como era usual- la casa de Ruby parecía estar a oscuras. Frunció un poco el ceño recordando una conversación con él, era la primera vez que había conocido a Steven.

Lo había visto actuar normalmente alrededor de Ruby, pero tan pronto como la vio le dedicó una enorme sonrisa como sí la conociera desde siempre.

—Sapp, él es Steven— la mirada rojiza lucía ese tono sombrío que decía «peligro, alejate» —, un amigo mío.

—Es un placer— había contestado el peliplateado mientras tomaba su mano—, lastimosamente he de irme.

Ruby había chasqueado la lengua, pero ella no pudo agregar nada hasta que el moreno la había sujetado por el brazo.

—No le digas a nadie sobre esto.

Sí aquello era una amenaza o no, Sapphire no lo supo, de hecho; en ese momento se preguntaba que de malo tenía que Ruby tuviera un amigo tan grande, el mundo era más raro que eso.

Las luces de la calle apenas y alumbraban, pero la castaña no estaba asustada en lo absoluto. Era una chica valiente, aunque desconociera las calles dado que tenía poco más de tres meses que se había mudado por el trabajo de su padre. Por lo que había sabido, Ruby apenas y tenía un año residiendo ahí también.

—Y ya estás con lo mismo.— Se reprendió a sí misma.

Odiaba la manera en que aquel chico se había convertido en el centro de su pequeño mundo, ella no había sido así con ningún chico antes. Y no tenía nadie con quién hablar, sus padres le habían prohibido tener alguna relación cercana a él, dado que decían que tenía problemas más cuando preguntaba nadie le decía de que tipo.

Miró en todas direcciones, dirigiéndose a los columpios para ver si desde ahí veía al hombre, pero no había nadie cerca. Su celular le anunció un nuevo mensaje.

«La presa no puede escapar cuando el cazador está cerca».

Sapphire no fue lo bastante rápida, cuando se dio la vuelta algo la golpeó en la cabeza dejándola inconsciente.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

El tintineo de unas cadenas fue lo primero que la chica escuchó cuando se despertó, el cuarto era oscuro y sólo el sonido metálico llenaba aquel lugar. Después de eso, Sapphire no podía deducir que más había.

¿Quién la había secuestrado? Aunque lo pensara mucho tiempo no tenía una respuesta clara para ello. Intentó moverse, pero aquello sólo sirvió para hacer más ruido. Escuchó unos pasos sobre su cabeza y después una puerta abriéndose a un lado, la débil luz se filtraba por entre la rendija.

—Despertaste.

La mente de Sapphire se petrificó cuando reconoció a la persona parada en las escaleras frente a sí. Hubiera pensado que era una broma sino fuera por que estaba atada, su cabeza palpitaba horriblemente y los ojos que la observaban eran como cuchillos esperando clavarse en su piel.

—Como lo pensaba— Ruby habló encendiendo una bombilla en el techo de aquel sótano, el lugar olía asqueroso pero era la menor preocupación de la castaña—, estas interesada en él.

Los ojos azules se abrieron con sorpresa, ¿Ruby lo sabía? Pero entonces, ¿dónde estaba Steven? Quizá lo había convencido de que ella no iría o tal vez le había hecho algo. Sapphire se estremeció cuando un cuchillo perforó la mesa a su costado haciéndola saltar, el miedo empezó a circular por sus venas y luchó por liberarse, más las cadenas sé lo impidieron.

«¿Por qué?» Parecía preguntar y el chico sonrió acariciando dulcemente la mejilla de la castaña sin embargo no había alegría real en sus ojos.

—Deberías ser linda como una muñeca— los ojos carmesí brillaban con furia, aún cuando los azules lucían tan aterrados y enfocados en buscar una salida, pero el agarre en sus muñecas y tobillos era demasiado fuerte como para huir—, deberías haberte mantenido lejos de él. Yo no quería hacerlo, pero me obligaste a actuar de esta manera, ¿por que simplemente no pudiste mantener cerrada esa maldita boca de muñeca, Sapp? Las muñecas no hablan, no sienten y sobre todo; no van a robarme al hombre que amo.

«¡Steven!» Así que ahí estaba la respuesta, Ruby hacia eso por celos. Si tan sólo pudiera quitarse lo que cubría sus labios podría decirle que a quién amaba era a él, aún si en ese momento no podía encontrar aquel sentimiento sino el más puro terror. Desgraciadamente, el moreno malinterpretó su gesto y tomó el cuchillo clavándole justo al lado de su oreja.

—Nunca lo entenderías— Ruby se ocultó tras sus manos—, la inseguridad, el miedo; no quiero regresar a eso, no dejaré que me robes algo que es mío.

Los ojos rojos se oscurecieron mientras el chico le daba la espalda, se quitó el gorro que siempre portaba y lo tiró a un lado, Sapphire lo vio colocarse unos guantes y se estremeció.

—¿Debería hablar contigo? Me pregunto sí eso serviría...—murmuró y la chica asintió de manera automática, Ruby sonrió aún sin verla; cuando volteó tenía un sin número de instrumentos de construcción y unos cuantos cubiertos de plata—, estas interesada... Bien, te contare.

Arrastró un banco hasta ponerse a la altura de la mesa y empezó a hurgan entre sus uñas con uno de los cuchillos mientras hacia muecas curiosas.

—¿Por dónde debería empezar?— Dijo mirando a todos lados, su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa y fue por un álbum de fotografías para volver casi inmediatamente—, mira, esta es mi familia.

Sapphire se estremeció, en aquel álbum no había ninguna fotografía. Sólo había pedazos de ellas como si alguien las hubiera destrozado con una navaja, la única que estaba más o menos completa era una de Ruby de seis años -sospecho que era él, puesto que tenía el pelo negro- alguien lo estaba abrazando por la espalda, pero los brazos eran tal delgados que no podían ser los de un adulto. La imagen estaba cortada desde el pecho del extraño hacia arriba y extrañas gotas rojas decoraban aquello.

Sin embargo, Ruby parecía feliz con esa persona.

—Mi papá no me quería, ni a mi mamá— Ruby dijo mirando aquel extraño álbum—. Al final se fue, pero me arrebató lo que yo más quería.

Pequeñas lágrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas y las limpio torpemente, todavía sosteniendo el cuchillo en su mano. Se cortó un poco con él y con sorpresa -como sí apenas reaccionara que lo tenía- lo dejó caer en una de las manos de Sapphire.

—Eres patética Sapp— algo en aquella afirmación removió una parte de la chica que quería ser olvidada— intentado complacer a los demás. Sólo eres alguien fácil de manipular.

Miró a su lado donde sus instrumentos estaban, tomó una pequeña cuchara y un martillo. Ruby sonrió admirando como la plata brillaba en la habitación y después la miró a ella estremecerse.

—En eso somos diferentes.— Continuó hablando mientras acariciaba un mechón de pelo castaño—, mientras a ti te gusta que te manipulen yo elijo lo que quiero hacer y cuando llevarlo a cabo.

La sonrisa de Ruby era una que ella nunca había visto y lo único que le producía eran náuseas, al parecer el chico se percató de ello pues le dio un pequeño bofetón.

—No se te ocurra vomitar— le advirtió dejando la cuchara de lado—, no es para nada bonito.

Sapphire no estaba escuchando, el dolor en su mejilla no era nada comparado a como su mano burbujeaba y expulsaba caliente líquido rojo. Estando ahí se sentía como un sueño, porque nunca pensó que aquel chico de sonrisa amable podía ser capaz de aquello; entonces lloró, lloró tan fuerte que sus sollozos se escucharon incluso a través de la tela que cubría sus labios.

Ruby la miró dedicándole una mueca de dolor mientras intentaba limpiar las lágrimas con un trapo mugroso, le acarició el pelo y depositó un beso en la frente de la chica.

—¿Sabes? Las cosas que realmente amas te apuñalan por la espalda— Ruby le sonrió con sus ojos brillando por las lágrimas contenidas—, no quería hacerte daño. Confía en mi.

Llevó sus labios hasta la herida en su mano y la besó, Sapphire la alejó con brusquedad, presa del miedo pero sin dejar que aquello robara toda la racionalidad de su sistema. Sólo era cuestión de buscar una salida.

—Si algo sale mal, te pido perdón.

La sonrisa de Ruby regresó y desató una de sus piernas, inmediatamente Sapphire reaccionó intentando patearlo pero el chico tenía un cuchillo en sus manos y terminó con él incrustado en el muslo.

—Sólo el cobarde se detiene cuando ve la sangre de su victima— murmuró Ruby lamiendo el cuchillo con delicadeza—, ¿no te parece?

Esperó un poco, pero al ver que ella no podía contestar con rudeza le quitó la mordaza siendo casi mordido. Un martillazo directo a su estómago y Sapphire se quedó sin aire.

—Mal, muy mal — le reprochó—, sigues siendo una salvaje sin modales.

—¡Déjame ir maldito imbécil!—rugió la chica moviéndose a pesar del dolor.

—Al menos me diviertes— Ruby le sonrió—, mi maestro no fue nada interesante.

—¿De que estas hablando?

Sapphire se quedó quieta, paralizada por el miedo.

—Me sorprende que nadie te lo dijera— los ojos rojos se quedaron fijos en los azules—, hace tres años fui el superviviente de una matanza— la sonrisa fría y grotesca volvió a sus facciones—, aparecí en los diarios como un milagro. El único superviviente donde hubo más de cinco víctimas. Tonterías.

—Los...los mataste— Sapphire intentó alejarse de su tacto, pero se vio imposibilitada de hacerlo.

—Te equivocas— contestó encogiendose de hombros—, yo sólo jugué un poco, es todo.

Ruby la miró intensamente y después tomó una pequeña cortadora para madera eléctrica, la encendió y se acercó peligrosamente a la mano de la chica. Sin embargo la retiró casi de inmediato dándose la vuelta y subiendo al piso superior.

—No te vayas, ¿de acuerdo?

Sapphire hubiera contestado con algún comentario sarcástico, pero su cerebro prefirió buscar algún modo de liberarse de las ataduras, aunque lo quisiera -que no lo hacía- no iba a quedarse ahí por nada del mundo.

Gruñó cuando no pudo abrir las esposas y casi empezaba a llorar de pura frustración.

Ruby regresó con una caja de aluminio y una sonrisa como un niño ante un regalo nuevo, la observó detenidamente y después sin mucho tacto rasgó su blusa encontrándose con un pequeño sostén rosa de encaje.

—Vaya, pensé que vestirías con hojas simplemente— dijo con una pequeña risa—, parece que también tienes tu lado femenino.

Se colocó unos lentes para después abrir la caja y sacar un carrete de hilo junto a una aguja, eligió un lindo color azul y cuando creyó que era suficiente amarró el extremo para que no se saliera y después miró la piel de la chica como sí fuera un lienzo en blanco.

—¿Qué vas a hacer?— Preguntó, la mordaza regresó a su lugar y la habitación quedó en silencio.

Ruby se subió sobre el vientre femenino para obtener un mejor ángulo y sin más empezó a coser en Sapphire, que se removía presa del dolor, su carne siendo perforada una y otra vez, sintiendo la tensión de su piel ante tal brutalidad, más al moreno no parecía afectarle en nada.

La sangre empezó a teñir el hilo azul dándole un tono lila que hizo fruncir el ceño a Ruby. El tiempo se detuvo para Sapphire, sólo podía concentrarse en gritar cuando sentía una nueva perforación y como la sonrisa del chico regresaba ante su obra. El moreno se agachó lo suficiente y ella aprovechó para darle un cabezazo que lo dejó aturdido tirándolo de la mesa junto a la aguja y tirando de su piel arrancándole un grito de dolor cuando sintió su pecho casi ser desgarrado.

Cuando Ruby se incorporó, la sangre emanaba de su cabeza, cubriendo uno de sus ojos y las lágrimas regresaron con fuerza. La desató con rudeza y se apartó.

—Largate.

Sapphire se quedó quieta sólo por un segundo al verse libre, después salió corriendo a trompicones por la escalera.

Ni bien la puerta se cerró tras de ella la luz casi la cegó, estaba en lo que parecía se la primera planta de una lujosa casa de verano con detalles monocromos sin muchos adornos; como sí hubiera sido recién comprada. El dolor en su pecho la alarmó y sólo ante el reflejo de las baldosas pudo ver que era lo que había hecho Ruby con ella, en ensangrentados hilos estaba un pequeño corazón con una sola letra en el centro.

S.

Tan aterrada como estaba, sólo pudo soltar un chillido cuando al dar un paso atrás se encontró con la persona que menos esperaba.

—Bienvenida— la sonrisa seguía siendo la misma que le había dedicado la primera vez que se vieron y cuando se agachó a tomar su mano para besarla Sapphire sólo se estremeció—, ¿te ibas tan temprano?

—Steven...—incluso decir su nombre fue un esfuerzo monumental ante los espasmos que recorrían su cuerpo, la adrenalina y el miedo sustituyendo su dolor.

—Me disculpo por el tipo de hospitalidad que recibiste— el mayor no perdió su sonrisa, pero el agarre en la muñeca de la chica se hizo más fuerte—, si me permites, te acompañaré.

—Dé-déjame ir— tartamudeó intentando liberarse con un resultado negativo.

—¿Por que? ¿Acaso ocurrió algo?

Sapphiré retiró la mano con brusquedad, lastimando su pecho en el proceso, ¡era un cínico! ¡¿Cómo podía ser tan ciego?! Cuando estaba a punto de darle una respuesta mordaz, Ruby subió tallando sus ojos y la sangre aún escurriendo de su frente.

—Steven— llamó al mayor con su voz completamente parecida a la de un cachorrillo en busca de afecto, sus ojos rojos lucían con tanto dolor que incluso Sapphire pudo sentirlo.

—Lo lastimaste.— cualquier sentimiento cálido en la voz del aludido desapareció mientras sus ojos azules la traspasaban como témpanos de hielo.

Antes de que lo previera, el golpe en su estómago la dejó sin aire; doblandose de dolor. Sin embargo, el hombre la jaló por el pelo obligándola a encararlo.

—Nadie, escúchame bien— Steven la tomó por el cuello levantándola sin ningún problema, Sapphire pataleó e intentó arañarle las manos pero a pesar de sentir como dejaba marcas en sus dedos él no se inmutó—, nadie va a herirlo mientras yo este aquí.

Apenas consciente de que Ruby le daba una sonrisa detrás del mayor, Sapphire lo comprendió; él la había dejado escapar a propósito para que Steven la encontrara.

Como sí se tratara de una muñeca fue lanzada contra el piso y su rodilla hizo un sonido alarmante mientras dejaba escapar un chillido de dolor. Aún así, su captor no parecía satisfecho; se acomodó a su altura levantándole la cara una vez más, notando que empezaba a sangrarle la nariz.

—¿Ves lo que me obligas a hacer?— Suspiró como sí estuviera tratando con una niña caprichosa—, ahora volverá a tener pesadillas por tu culpa.

—Duele— lloró Ruby, provocando que Steven la dejara de lado mientras besaba su frente con sumo cuidado, como si el chico estuviera hecho de cristal.

—¿Cómo podría hacerte sentir mejor?— Preguntó abrazándolo y siendo correspondido por el menor—, ¿quieres jugar?

—¡Una historia! — Ruby sonrió mientras Steven sacaba un pañuelo y le limpiaba la herida, asintió tomándolo de la mano y después mirando a Sapphire despectivamente quién estaba arrastrandose por el suelo.

—Supongo que tendré que tocarla.

Alzándola como sí fuera un costal de papas, ambos se dirigieron de regreso al sótano a pesar de que Sapphire intentaba liberarse del agarre dando mordidas y golpes; Steven era mucho más fuerte de lo que se veía a simple vista. Ruby le sacó la lengua a la chica y corrió empezando a remover cosas en los cajones; después de unos minutos y antes de que la sentara, Steven le inyectó con destreza algo en un brazo.

—Eso te mantendrá tranquila un rato. —Dijo como explicándole su situación.

Frente a su sofá había otro para dos personas, y cuando Ruby se aseguró de que había cadenas tanto en sus muñecas como tobillos otra vez, fue con entusiasmo a acostarse en el regazo de Steven; quién comprobó la herida en su frente una vez más.

—¿Estas mejor? —Preguntó y Sapphire notó la mirada llena de dolor del mayor, como si él hubiera recibido el golpe en lugar de Ruby.

—Estas conmigo ahora— dijo él pelinegro abrazando al mayor y frotando su mejilla en el estómago de éste— y mientras estemos así, nadie va a herirme.

Steven le sonrió de manera cálida, agachandose al mismo tiempo que levantó la barbilla de Ruby con delicadeza para depositar un beso en sus labios, importándoles poco que Sapphire estuviera observándolos sin poder moverse. Cuando ella reaccionó, se encontró con que el peliplateado había inyectado a Ruby y él se adormecía como un pequeño gato en su regazo.

—Es un calmante— dijo acariciando mechones de pelo negro—, evitara que tengas pesadillas.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los de la chica y el rencor parecía lava caliente en ellos.

—Cuéntame una historia— pidió Ruby adormilado—, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos? Juré que iba a protegerte.

Steven le sonrió volviendo a besarlo y sentandolo a horcajadas sobre él mientras lo acomodaba como un niño pequeño contra su pecho para poder abrazarlo.

—Nunca podría olvidarlo.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

—Pobrecito, él encontró el cuerpo.

Steven ignoró los cuchicheos a su alrededor, tenía once años y había perdido todo lo que una vez había amado. Su madre estaba muerta gracias a que la había secuestrado por culpa de los negocios de su padre y él se había quitado la vida incapaz de seguir en aquella situación. Ahora todos eran como animales de rapiña intentando conseguir un pedazo de lo que había dejado sin importarles su bienestar.

—¡Cállense!— Una voz infantil interrumpió a los adultos con fuerza a pesar de ser tan delicada y de repente se vio rodeado por dos pequeños brazos, intentó ver quién estaba abrazándolo; pero le fue imposible. Sólo era consciente del olor a chocolate que emanaba de su ropa.

—Ruby...cariño no deberías...

Steven hizo lo posible por hacer un gesto que tranquilizara a la madre de quién lo abrazaba con tanta fuerza, estaba bien para él recibir aquel consuelo tan sincero. Podía sentir su propia fuerza flaquear y la necesidad de llorar; sin embargo se contuvo cuando sintió su cabello ser removido con cuidado.

—Eres un buen niño, buen niño— musitó la voz angelical y después depositó un beso en su frente—, ¿estas mejor?

Steven se dio cuenta que aquellos ojos rojos brillaban como gemas preciosas bajo la luz del sol y sintió la calidez en su pecho; asintió muy débilmente y el pequeño de cinco años le mostró la más radiante de las sonrisas que existían en el mundo.

—Gracias. —A pesar de lo débil de su sonrisa, Ruby no se inmutó sentándose en la misma posición que él mientras juntaba sus pequeñas manos para rezar.

—Mamá dice que si alguien muere, tenemos que poner las manos así y despedirnos—dijo Ruby con la mirada seria—, ¿puedo decir adiós también?

—Acompáñame.

Después de eso, el pequeño raramente dejó su lado; incluso aunque el sueño lo estaba venciendo se aferró a la mano del peliplateado como si tuviera miedo de dejarlo solo. Steven lo agradeció internamente; tampoco quería dejar ir esa pequeña luz que había encontrado entre tanta oscuridad.

Una pareja se acercó hasta él, la mujer tenía una cálida sonrisa mientras el hombre lucía un rostro impasible cuando lo miró. Supuso que eran los padres del chico por la manera en que lo veían.

—Es mejor si vas a descasar—hablo la mujer—, a sido un largo día.

Steven se mordió el labio, pero asintió intentando no añorar aquel contacto con el chiquillo, una mano en su hombro lo hizo voltear al lado contrario encontrándose con unos orbes tormenta.

—Te acompañare.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

De regreso al presente, Steven sonrió jugueteando con la oreja de Ruby mientras miraba a Sapphire.

—Supongo que no parezco un huérfano, ¿verdad?—se rió suavemente sin embargo al ver la compasión en los ojos de Sapphire chasqueó la lengua—, no te equivoques, no me sentía mal por perder a mi padre; no lo perdí, el me abandonó. Sin embargo, perdí a mi madre por su culpa.

Se encogió de hombros restandole importancia. Sapphire intentó mover un dedo, pero su cuerpo se negaba a cooperar; era como un vegetal completamente inútil.

—Pude haberme ido con mi tío y mi primo a otro lado— Steven miró con ojos cálidos a Ruby—, pero aún en ese entonces, añoraba poder sentir lo que él me daba. Abrazarlo, protegerlo, antes de quedarme huérfano eran cosas que no entendía pero con su llegada no sólo cambió mis deseos; cambio mi mundo hasta pertenecerle por completo. Así que me fui a vivir con ellos después de la aprobación de Norman.

Los puños de Steven se apretaron con furia, las venas en su cuello se marcaron y su piel se tornó roja. Sapphire creía haber escuchado algo que involucraba ese nombre, pero no podía recordar donde o porque lo conocía.

—El padre de Ruby—aclaró el hombre mirando el viejo y destruido álbum tirado debajo de la mesa donde aún había sangre fresca—. Supongo que él te dijo que no lo quería, es la verdad. Norman no amaba a su hijo, siempre pensó que había sido producto de una aventura por parte de su mujer. Pero eso no es verdad, Ruby es su verdadero y único hijo; él sólo no estaba bien mentalmente hablando; hasta la fecha desconozco que enfermedad tenía, fue algo que olvide con tal de no herirlo a él.

Depositó un beso en la frente del chico y este sonrió entre sueños producto de la droga, Steven sonrió y Sapp se estremeció; aquel par estaba realmente enfermo, quería que se detuviera pero ni siquiera encontraba la voz en su propio cuerpo.

—Norman aceptó cuidarme a cambio de las empresas de mi padre—Steven prosiguió disfrutando de la tortura que aquella historia suponía para la chica—. Las empresas Devon estaban en su apogeo en aquel entonces así que por un año estuvimos bien, Ruby estaba conmigo y casi de inmediato pude sentir el amor que crecía en mi; tenía muchas dudas acerca de si era correcto o no, nunca había visto parejas del mismo sexo y tenía terror preguntar así que sólo callé lo que sentía. Sin embargo, un día Norman llegó borracho y empezó a gritar y a maldecirnos a los tres, la madre de Ruby intentó que se tranquilizara pero la golpeó. No era la primera vez que pasaba, me di cuenta casi de inmediato y después de unos cuantos puñetazos intervine, más ella sólo dejó de moverse.

Sapphire se estremeció ante la imagen mental, pero Steven no estaba prestándole atención en lo más mínimo sumido en sus pensamientos.

—No recuerdo mucho, sólo que me golpeaban una y otra vez; y de pronto se detuvo— Steven le sonrió a Sapphire con sus ojos azules luciendo aterradores, como los de un cazador al ver a su presa—, Ruby había tomado una de las lámparas y había golpeado a Norman. Él no se lo tomó bien, por supuesto y con sólo una mano casi lo mandó volando lejos si el librero no hubiera estado en ese lugar. Aún recuerdo el terror que sentí esa noche, podía decir que su madre estaba muerta pero verlo a él completamente inmóvil y su cabeza sangrando; enloquecí.

El silencio se instaló en la habitación, por varios minutos Sapphire no podía hablar; aunque no quisiera la comprensión empezaba a penetrar sus huesos y hacerla consciente del verdadero peligro en el que estaba. Ya había sido bastante mala en intentar escapar de Ruby, pero con Steven no había ni siquiera una mínima esperanza; sino reaccionaba pronto podía morir.

—Lo maté— el mayor ahora tenía el mismo tipo de sonrisa enloquecida que Ruby lucía hace poco cuando habló de la matanza—, no me detuve a pesar de sentir como el aire se escapaba de mis pulmones y mis pequeñas manos, no podían ejercer más fuerza cuando lo golpeaba. Más tarde en el hospital descubrí que me había fracturado unas cuantas costillas, tanto Ruby como yo tuvimos que permanecer por semanas en el hospital, fue una época difícil.

Ruby se abrazó inconscientemente del mayor con una expresión de dolor tan genuina que parecía estar escuchando; Sapphire lo hubiera creído sino estuvieran roncando débilmente.

—Lo demás fue historia, nos mandaron a un orfanato, creyeron que nuestra relación no era sana e intentaron separarnos, pero Ruby enloqueció con ello; mordió a unos cuantos cuidadores y se aferró a mi y yo intenté por todos los medios mantenernos así— Steven tenía la mirada fija en el chico, como queriendo asegurarse que estaba ahí con él—, ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles de hacer, verlo ser arrebatado de mi lado sin poder hacer nada. Meses después, me adoptaron y a pesar de que querían hacer lo mismo con Ruby no lo permitieron, dijeron que teníamos un "aura" peligrosa y que era mejor no estar juntos. Lo mandaron al extranjero por varios años y cuando apenas daba con su paradero lo hacían mudarse; hasta que aquello ocurrió.

Los ojos azules se encontraron con los de Sapphire, que al fin pudo ser capaz de mover un dedo; intentó no mostrar que el efecto pasaba y así tener una oportunidad de escapar.

—Mis...amigos— Steven carraspeó incómodo ante el uso de la palabra— descubrieron mi pasado y que había logrado dar con Ruby, pero no entendían porque había llegado a amarlo tanto, incluso Wallace quién decía conocerme de siempre. Así que Ruby sólo los torturo hasta casi matarlos, pero fui yo quién lo hizo.

«Lo sabía» Sapphire se estremeció intentando no hacer contacto visual, Steven era incluso diez veces más peligroso que Ruby y había herido al chico por el que sentía tal devoción.

—Cuando te conocí, supe inmediatamente que serias un problema— Steven volvió a dedicarle una sonrisa cálida, se incorporó dejando a Ruby en el sofá y acercándose peligrosamente a Sapphire—, ¿estas enamorada de él, verdad?

Ella lo miró con el terror pintando en sus facciones, entonces por eso le había sonreído, porque se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos.

—Pobre chiquilla ilusa. —Se rió acariciando el cabello castaño con cuidado—.Él nunca va a estar a tu lado.

Steven soltó sus muñecas, acariciando las marcas en carne viva de ellas y sin más, jaló a Sapphire para besarla dejándose caer al piso de espalda.

La castaña no pudo reaccionar y cuando menos lo esperó, algo impactó contra su costado mandándola lejos de Steven y abriendo una herida. Cuando pudo ver, Ruby estaba mirándola con la furia ardiendo en sus ojos rojos mientras sostenía un hacha en la mano.

—No lo toques.— Alzó el hacha y sin más la dejó caer, sin embargo Sapphire ahora podía moverse y rodó evitando apenas que aquella cosa se incrustará en su cara—, no vuelvas a besarlo maldita perra.

Esta vez Sapphire fue demasiado lenta y sintió como la carne de su muslo fue abierta. De pronto, el ataque se detuvo, volteó a ver que pasaba y se encontró con Ruby subido a horcajadas de Steven besándolo con pasión mientras él le correspondía acariciandola por debajo de la ropa. La chica intentó moverse, pero incluso el más mínimo movimiento mandó un latigazo de dolor por todo su cuerpo dejándola paralizada del miedo.

Se encontró con la mirada de Steven y éste le sonrió, lo había hecho a propósito, tanto él como Ruby sólo estaban jugueteando entre ellos con ella como su juguete. Un pequeño gemido la obligó a cerrar los ojos, no quería ni tenía la fuerza para voltear y ver si la pareja estaba a punto de tener sexo en medio de su sangre.

Las lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos, ¿por qué tenía que pasarle eso a ella? Había miles de personas en el mundo y justo tenía que toparse con ellos dos. Miró el hacha, ansiando más que nunca que aquella pesadilla terminara de alguna manera, sus heridas dolían y estaban sangrando.

—Continuaremos después— escuchó a Steven decir antes de que algo la jalara por el pelo—, puedes jugar ahora.

Escuchó la risa alegre de Ruby antes de que Steven la cargara para dejarla en la mesa y encadenarla otra vez ahí. Los ojos azules del hombre lucían tan brillantes que Sapphire empezó a preguntarse porque alguien como él tenía que pasar por todo eso sólo para ser feliz, tal vez sino hubiera conocido a Ruby, ¿pudo haber sido diferente?

—El destino trabaja de manera sorprendende— Steven dijo mirándola directamente—, no puedo matarte; pero eso no impedirá que me divierta contigo. Ruby es mío y tus sentimientos son un insulto para mi.

—¡Mira lo que encontré! —El moreno llegó con una cortadora mucho más grande que la primera que Sapphire había visto e intentó removerse, aunque de inmediato se dio cuenta que el agarre de Steven era aún más doloroso que el de Ruby.

—Pronto no serás capaz de sentir dolor.

Sin que la chica pudiera escapar, Ruby le sonrió encendiendo la máquina y acercándola a su brazo sin vacilar. Sapphire gritó al sentir como su carne era desgarrada, de como el hueso empezaba a quebrarse y de pronto, sólo fue consciente del líquido caliente bañando su costado, de nada servía pedir que pararan; sus labios ya no emitían gritos pues su garganta se había secado hace mucho.

La sangre corría por la mesa donde mantenía a la chica con solo una mugrosa bata blanca, ya no era virgen pues el líquido la había manchado y sin embargo; aquella imagen le agradaba.

—El rojo es tu color, Sapp.

ツワブキ ダイゴ

Sapphire había perdido la cuenta de las horas que llevaba en aquel lugar, se sentía débil y había vomitado en más de una ocasión. Intentó mover sus dedos, pero sólo dos se movieron cuando lo hizo.

Steven y Ruby estaban dormidos en el sofá, completamente abrazados mientras ella se desangraba en aquella mesa; le habían cortado una brazo, fracturado aún más la pierna y cortado los dedos pero el peliplateado había ido aún más allá y había casi desgarrado su vientre como si tuviera un odio en particular por aquella parte de su cuerpo.

Escuchó ruido en el piso superior al sótano y después la puerta fue abierta. Un policía entró con sigilo y un arma desenfundada, el corazón de la chica martilleó con la adrenalina renovada. ¿Podría escapar?

El policía ya se había acercado lo suficiente como para que cualquier afuera un blanco, pero no la estaba mirando a ella: era a Steven. Suspiró guardando el arma y dándole un ligero puntapié en su zapato.

—Despierta— dijo con voz calmada—, Ruby tiene que regresar ahora.

Steven despertó tallando sus ojos y bostezando, logrando que el recién llegado le volteara la cara con enfado.

—Steven, hablo en serio.

—Lo sé, pero no quiero dejarlo ir...— Murmuró aferrandose al chico.

—Ruby, despierta y dale algo de sentido común —el policía lo tocó como sí nada, el aludido despertó moviendo su mano—, sabes que pasara sino vas ahora.

—¿No puedes hacer algo?

—No hoy, los adultos tienen cosas que hacer— le dijo suavemente mientras lo despeinaba como sí fuera su hermano pequeño—, además ya te divertiste.

Ruby asintió tallando sus ojos cual niño pequeño.

—Le daré las buenas noches a papá— abrazó al recién llegado con cariño y una sonrisa en sus facciones— ¡buenas noches, Riley!

—Buenas noches, Ruby.

El chico besó a Steven y después subió las escaleras, pero antes de que saliera definitivamente se detuvo.

—Ya limpie arriba, ve a dormir— Riley lo tranquilizó y el chico asintió yéndose, después los ojos de tormenta se posaron en la mesa—, gracias.

—¿Quieres hablar con ella?

—No le veo el caso— El moreno se encogió de hombros—, y no quiero revivirlo otra vez.

Sapphire se estremeció, porque a diferencia de Steven o Ruby, aquel hombre portaba en sus ojos una tristeza enorme.

—Mi venganza ha estado esperando mucho tiempo— Riley la miró como sí quisiera disculparse con ella—, así que sólo te pido perdón por quitarte de en medio.

—Creo que merece saber al menos porque— Steven dijo mirando sus manos, aunque parecía no estar ahí; sin Ruby no era más que una sombra más de la habitación.

—Tu padre— el moreno habló acariciando la frente de la adoelscente—, asesinó a la persona más importante que tenía. Incluso teniendo las pruebas en manos ante el juez sólo le bastó decir su nombre y hacer una donación para que aquello se olvidara. ¿Qué importaba una muerte de un chico de doce años? Tuvo mucho trabajo intentando esconderse, fue una sorpresa que apareciera justo a mi alcance.

—Ruby hizo un gran trabajo investigando a tu padre, el gran científico que ayuda a todos mientras bajo las sombras no es más que otro ser podrido de la sociedad. Tal vez nosotros somos crueles, pero fueron ellos allá fuera quienes nos enseñaron— Steven le sonrió y apretó el hombro de su primo al ver su mirada de dolor—, esto era algo inevitable, para los tres, ella sólo eres una muñeca desechable y patética.

—Lo sé, descuida Sapphire tu cuerpo nunca va a ser encontrado así que no importan tus heridas. — Riley cargó su arma colocándola justo en la frente de Sapphire—, podrás ver a tu padre en el infierno.

La adolescente cerró los ojos, resignada ante su destino.

* * *

><p>Yai, espero que les haya gustado; en lo personal a mi me encantó. Tenía tiempo sin escribir algo así.<p>

A favor de la Campaña "**Con voz y voto**", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario es, como han dicho otras autoras:"como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo."

_Hayden_


End file.
